The invention relates to a connecting element for an electric motor, in particular for an electric motor of a fuel feed unit of a motor vehicle, having connecting contacts for connecting the electric motor to a power source and to the carbon brushes of the electric motor, a molded component which has at least one of the connecting contacts being arranged in a receptacle.
Such connecting contacts are frequently used to connect electric motors in feed units of fuel containers in contemporary motor vehicles and are known from practice. Here, the connecting contacts are each punched out of a piece of sheet metal and soldered to electronic components, such as a capacitor or reactor, and a connecting line for the carbon brush. The connecting contacts are then usually connected to a plastic part. During the mounting operation, the plastic part is attached to the electric motor, and the carbon brushes are inserted into guides of the electric motor. A disadvantage of the known connecting element is that it is very complex, and thus cost-intensive, to mount.